


Pretty Baby

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars - the
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, SO MUCH FLUFF, kylo baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: You could do a oneshot in which the reader comforts kylo by playing with his soft hair and giving him slow kisses. And in one of his meetings with Snoke he says something like "Do not you think I do not know where you're going to cry at night?" and threaten to take you from him if he fails again





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is a big baby in this one. Also, I don’t exactly remember the dialogues of TLJ ok? I only watched it once and I was too distracted by Kylo’s tits.

_And we started badly, it’s human to make mistakes_

_but today I’m an animal, I have no memory._

_I let myself be carried away by the humanly impossible._

_We behaved badly, we put on all the disguises,_

_but today I’m an animal, I have no memory._

“Again?” you ask half sleep. You’re at the door of your small quarters, hearing someone was outside.

“Again” your visitant nods and stands on the frame door, unsure if he should come in.

“Come” you take his hand and you lead him to your bed.

“Lay down” you tell him. Your mattress is meant for only one person but that has never been a problem for him.

You kneel at the end of the bed and start crawling his body until the two are intertwined.

You start passing your fingers through his soft hair and bumping your nose against his cheek.

“Pretty baby” you whisper on his ear.

“I’m not a baby” Kylo protests not very convinced.  

You stop your kisses for a moment to look at him, “Yes, you are. You’re my baby”.

“I’m… I…” he stumbles and you see the conflict on his eyes. Decided to stop his inner suffering you shut him with a gentle kiss.

His full pouty lips welcome you and he lets out a heavy sigh. You keep combing his hair and your kissing, you pass your tongue through his upper teeth so he can open his mouth more. The tip of your tongue lightly brushes his and you retract it again to your mouth. He groans like a child and you giggle because it’s so fun to tease him.

“You’re so strong” you praise him between kisses. “So powerful”.

He must has some praise kink because his arms close tighter around your waist and his kisses become more desperate.

You pull apart to take a breath, you smile at him and he just pouts more, needy for your kisses.

“My poor baby” you trace his black eye with your thumb. “He’s hurt”.

“I’m hideous” he replies bitterly and tore his gaze away from you.

You chuckle silently and pepper kisses in all his face. “No, you’re handsome. Now, give a smile, come on” you say as you keep kissing his face in order to make him laugh.

Kylo tries to resist against the tickles your lips are causing him but he gives up fast and gives you a broad smile.

“That’s my baby” you kiss his nose, satisfied he looks less miserable than when he arrived earlier.

* * *

 

“Take that ridiculous thing off” Snoke speaks his order with revulsion. Kylo is kneeling in front of his Master’s throne, he grabs the sides of his helmet and takes it off.

“You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo” Snoke taunts him.

“I killed Han Solo…” anger is evident in Kylo’s voice. “”When the moment came I didn’t hesitate!” he yells forgetting who he’s talking to.

“And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone” Snoke reproaches his student. “You were unbalanced. Bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber. You failed!” he mocks him.

Kylo still on his knees refuses to fall for Snoke’s provocations. It wasn’t like he say, he wasn’t even there when it happened.

“But I know why you failed. You’re distracted” Snoke says, he discovered Kylo’s secret. “Do you think I don’t know where you go to cry at night? Running to hide with a girl like a pathetic orphan” words coming out of his mouth with disgust.

This isn’t happening Kylo thinks. He was very careful to keep you hidden in his mind. He stays in silent, his jaw clenched, swallowing his own words.

“Fail me again and she’ll pay for you, suffering and slowly dying in my hands” Snoke throw his menace to Kylo. “And that’s not a threaten, Kylo Ren. It’s a promise”.

* * *

 

The moment Kylo puts a foot outside Snoke’s chamber he knows he’ll have to kill him. And not only to protect you. He doesn’t want to hide you anymore.

For now he’ll have to stay away from you, it hurts him but  he can’t have any new memories of you in his mind if he wants to defeat Snoke. And also he’ll need the help of the scavenger.

* * *

 

It’s been a month and Kylo’s night visits have stopped. You’re just the warehouse manager in area B of the ship so you don’t have many oportunities to see him. But you’ve noticed that he no longer uses his helmet. You’re worried that something bad happened to him or maybe he’s angry with you.You go over the last night he went looking for you but you don’t find anything out of the ordinary. Maybe he stopped needing you. And good for him. If he’s doing better then that’s enough for you. Although you’re gonna miss him.

* * *

 

Only a week later and a lot of things has changed in the First Order. The main one is Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader now. You’re so proud of him and you won’t have to concern about him anymore because he’s free from Snoke’s abuse.

Earlier on the day you saw him roaming near you workpost, you caught him staring at you so you smiled at him, as if you were trying to say “I’m so proud of you, baby”. But he left pushing everyone on his way. You suppose he doesn’t have time to fool around with you anymore.

You hear a dry knock at your door and you look at your clock, it’s almost midnight, who comes to look for you? In fact you should be asleep right now but that memory is keeping you awake.

Maybe it’s the guy from the night shift, he can’t never find the labels to ship the boxes. You raise from your bed and type the code to open the door.

When the doors slide open, you see the same face that so many times has come to you. He has bags under his eyes and a tired expression.

"Again?" you smile. You have nothing to complain to him. Your baby is back.

"Again" Kylo answers you. "But this time, I'm the one that's going to pamper you, pretty baby" he lifts you on his arms and carries you to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
